


Would You Still Love Me If...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Because Jacqi is my crack fic/drabble muse where Supernatural is involved, she inspired me to write this. I just dare you to guess what it was that got the gears turning. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Would you still love me, if...

**Title:** "Would you still love me, if..."  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** R for sexual references  
**Summary:** Because Jacqi is my crack fic/drabble muse where Supernatural is involved, she inspired me to write this. I just dare you to guess what it was that got the gears turning. ;)  
  
  
"Would you still love me if I had a mole on the end of my nose?"  
  
Dean replies, "You have a mole on your cheek and I still love you."  
  
"Well," Sam rolls onto his back with a silly smile. "Would you still love me if I lost my arm in battle?"  
  
"Sure," Dean chuckles, "Hell I'll go make you a new one in wood shop."  
  
Sam play punches him in the arm. "Would you still love me if I turned into a camel?"  
  
There's a long pause, in which Dean is clearly trying to imagine this, before he shrugs and gives his brother a cheeky grin. "As long as you put that spit to good use and let me ride you."


End file.
